


Cuisiner ?

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cooking, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Suspense
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-30
Updated: 2007-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo voudrait que Heero cuisine, seulement Heero n'est pas trop d'accord... Alors qu'est ce que ça donne ? [yaoi ou non ça dépend du point de vue]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuisiner ?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Aucun des deux personnages ne m'appartiennent
> 
>  **Genre :** romance, humour, scénette yaoi ou non à chacun d'interpréter.

**21 mai AC199, dans une cuisine américaine…**

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu pourrais pas me donner un coup de main un peu ? »

Cette fois, Duo est en colère et pas qu'un peu. D'habitude il arrive à être patient, très patient même au vue de son caractère de base. Mais là non. Il est humain. Il a des limites.

« Hum ? »

« Pas de 'hum', j'en ai marre de me taper toujours la cuisine ! »

« Je ne sais pas cuisiner, tu sais bien pourtant » Affirme Heero.

« Non justement je ne sais pas, tu n'as jamais fait aucun essai, je n'ai jamais vu de mes yeux vus ce que tu donnes en cuisine donc pour moi tu as la flemme point ! »

« Quel est ton problème au juste ? C'est que cette histoire de cuisine ? Je fais bien mes tâches quand c'est mon tour non ? »

« Non justement tu ne fais pas ta part vu que c'est moi qui fait toujours la popote ! »

« Duo, ce n'est pas la peine que j'essaye, je n'en suis pas capable et tu n'aimes pas gâcher. »

« La bonne excuse, j'ai l'impression de gâcher mon temps à toujours tout faire, et comme on vit tous les deux ça fait déjà des belles économies je ne te dirai rien pour deux trois trucs ; pas comme quand tu avais vidé à moitié l'adoucissant dans le lave-linge, ça c'était vraiment n'importe quoi surtout que c'est marqué sur l'emballage 'seulement un demi bouchon'. »

Heero se sent gêné, Duo se souvient toujours de cet incident. Enfin incident, il n'a rien abîmé non plus. C'est vrai, les taches ménagères ce n'est pas son truc. On l'a entraîné à se battre, à piloter, pas à faire tourner une machine à laver.

D'un autre côté cela l'embête bien que Duo lui reproche ça, car après la guerre il s'est rapidement aperçu que le natté lui manquait. Contrairement à Relena qu'il a laissée au bout de six mois une fois toute la sécurité mise en place.

« Je n'ai jamais appris à faire ça Duo. »

« Justement apprend, moi non plus je ne savais pas et bien j'ai lu les infos sur les emballages c'est pas plus dur que ça ! »

« Hum »

Intérieurement, il se dit que cela pourrait être une idée pour faire plaisir au natté. On dit bien qu'on attrapait un homme en attrapant son estomac, s'il réussit il aura la paix. Mais en l'occurrence son colocataire de sexe masculin semble fâché…

« Grrr… m'énerve » Fait le natté.

« … »

« En tout cas je me fiche de savoir comment tu t'y prends, mais demain soir c'est TOI qui cuisines, et tu ne commandes pas chez le traiteur, tu fais avec ce qui est dans la cuisine ! »

« … »

« Capiche ? »

« Hn. »

« Ça ne veut rien dire 'hn' »

« Ça veut dire que je veux bien essayer mais ne t'attends pas à un miracle, je ne sais rien faire alors… »

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis acheté un bouquin avec des recettes il y a deux semaines, tu peux l'utiliser. » Dit le natté un petit air 'j'ai bien préparé mon coup' sur le visage.

Duo a acheté un livre ? Ah c'est peut être pour ça qu'il leur a servi du lapin à la moutarde que ça s'appelait l'espèce de masse plus ou moins marron couverte de sauce jaune…

C'était… pas mal, c'est vrai. Mais bon les rations militaires qu'ils avalaient pendant la guerre étaient presque plus appétissantes… Enfin, Maxwell veut donc qu'il cuisine une horreur lui aussi. D'accord… Mission acceptée.

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain, Heero rentre de son travail plus tôt qu'habituellement. En effet il se souvient de la mission 'amadouer la cuisine' que lui a confié Duo.

Il hésite entre rentrer de suite ou faire des courses auparavant, car en effet, Duo a peut-être oublié le fait que les courses doivent être faites par **lui** cette semaine…

Finalement, il décide de repasser chez eux pour faire une liste concrète de ce qu'il leur faudra pour les deux semaines à venir et piocher dans leur caisse commune directement plutôt que de payer de sa poche d'abord et demander à Duo de rembourser la différence.

Il rentre donc, et met des vêtements plus légers que ceux qu'il a pour le travail, avant d'aller prendre le portefeuille commun, qui siège juste à côté du cahier de comptes dans un tiroir de leur cuisine.

Le brun prend ensuite cinq minutes pour regarder les différentes recettes proposées dans le livre de recettes acheté par Duo aux dernières courses. Il découvre que toutes les recettes sont tordues au possible…

'Pocher' ça veut dire quoi ça pocher ? Il y a besoin d'un dictionnaire pour cuisiner ?

Et c'est sensé être quoi un 'bain-marie' ? Il faut se servir de la salle de bain en plus du reste ? Il est sensé faire comment aussi, ils n'ont qu'une cabine de douche !

En définitive, il replace le livre et part faire ses courses considérant avoir perdu trop de temps en idioties, le métis se débrouillera autrement. On l'a sélectionné pour l'opération météore aussi parce qu'il est intelligent et sait raisonner.

Deux heures plus tard Heero est de nouveau chez eux. Il va devoir faire vite pour ne pas se faire prendre par Duo et préparer le repas en une demi-heure avant le retour de ce dernier qui c'est certain n'aura pas oublié son coup de gueule de la veille.

Après tout, il peut bien comprendre Duo. C'est vrai qu'il rentrait souvent vers 19h et devoir faire encore à manger doit être fatigant à la longue. Sauf que Heero, un peu fainéant sur les bords, ne se considère pas capable de faire de la cuisine élaborée (ce que Duo ne lui demande pas d'ailleurs les plats les plus simples sont les meilleurs.)

Il sort donc ses courses ne laissant de sorti que quelques babioles avec lesquelles il traficotera le repas du soir.

 

* * *

 

A 19h pétantes, Duo rentre exténué et curieux. Heero aura-t-il tenu parole et essayé de faire quelque chose ? Si oui, à quoi cela ressemblera-t-il ? Et enfin, le principal, est ce que ça sera mangeable ?

Ce n'est peut être pas très gentil, mais c'est vrai que l'ancien pilote n'est pas des plus doués dans tout ce qui touche à la cuisine… Enfin il se débrouille en ménage, est même maniaque là-dessus, et c'est la même chose en repassage, chacun ses forces et ses faiblesses.

Cependant ce qui lui est reproché n'est pas de 'ne pas savoir bien' mais de ne rien faire ; Duo repassant le linge et passant l'aspirateur quand c'était sa semaine.

Le natté a toutefois l'heureuse surprise de sentir une délicieuse odeur en rentrant dans l'appartement. Un peu trop délicieuse… Enfin. Laissons-lui le bénéfice du doute n'est ce pas ?

Heero soupire en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, pile dans les temps. Il vérifie bien que ni emballage ni aucun article qui pourrait le trahir de suite n'est en vue, puis se saisit de deux assiettes et les porte sur la table, un peu nerveux.

« 'soir Heero, bonne journée ? »

« Hn, ça va, je suis allé faire les courses il ne restait rien. »

« Ah ! Oui, ça m'était totalement sorti de la tête » dit Duo avec un sourire sincère.

C'est vrai, il sait qu'il doit faire les courses une fois le mois, point.

« Hn. Acras de morue ça te va ? »

« Oui, mais tu ne les as pas faits toi-même ? »

« Non achetés au supermarché, il y avait un stand. »

« Ah… »

Duo est spéculatif, et pas qu'un peu. Enfin ce n'est que l'entrée.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Heero repart en cuisine chercher un plat qui d'après les gants molletonnés sort lui aussi du four. Des lasagnes. Le plat étant à eux, pas de doute possible, c'est fait maison.

Après plusieurs bouchées Duo prend la parole.

« Félicitations, elles sont très bonnes tes lasagnes. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir vu la recette sur mon livre. »

« C'est normal, il n'y en a pas. »

« Ah ? Tu as acheté un livre ? »

« Non, pourquoi faire ? » Demande Heero étonné, ils ne vont pas non plus passer leur temps à dépenser leur argent en bouquins d'inepties.

« Ben je sais pas… Tu as trouvé sur le net alors ? »

« Non »

« Non plus ? Sur la boîte des pâtes alors ? »

« Quelles pâtes ? »

« Ben la pâte à lasagne toute prête que tu achètes en supermarché. »

« Non, j'ai pas acheté ça. »

« Tu as fait la pâte tout seul sans recette ? » Demande Duo ahuri, il le remettra aux fourneaux Heero alors !

« Non, je l'ai acheté au rayon surgelé. »

« … »

La déclaration jette un froid. Duo reprend la parole, déçu ce coup-ci.

« Heero je t'ai demandé de faire quelque chose toi-même tu n'as acheté que de l'industriel, tu me déçois… »

« Non tu m'as dit de ne pas acheter au traiteur et de faire avec ce qu'il y a dans la cuisine. »

« Et ? C'est pareil… »

« Non. J'ai tenu parole, ça vient du rayon surgelé pas du rayon traiteur. Et en plus niveau qualité tu n'y as vu que du feu. »

« Tu n'as pas fait avec ce qu'il y a dans la cuisine » Répète Duo.

« Si, le portefeuille est rangé dans la cuisine. » Dit Heero en avalant une nouvelle bouchée de ses lasagnes, l'air sûr de lui.

Il a tout calculé au millimètre près, Duo ne peut rien lui reprocher.

Sa mine de vainqueur engendre quelque chose qu'aucun des protagonistes n'attend : Duo éclate de rire.

« Non mais t'es pas vrai toi ! Jouer sur les mots à ce point là ! » Rit-il sans arriver à s'en remettre pour autant.

« Ce n'est pas drôle c'est vrai. » Dit Heero ne sachant pas trop comment prendre les rires de Duo.

« Oui, oui c'est vrai. Ah ah ah ! »

« … »

« Une question » Dit Maxwell se remettant peu à peu de ses émotions.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi les avoir mis dans un de nos plats ? »

« Comme ça j'ai fait quelque chose maison en les transvasant, et puis c'est plus joli… » Se justifie Yuy en haussant légèrement les épaules.

« Non mais sérieux, ça a dû être laborieux non ? »

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

« Et il a quoi mon bouquin que tu ne l'as pas utilisé ? »

« C'est de l'hébreux. » Dit Heero la mine boudeuse, c'est vrai ça ne veut rien dire ce truc.

« Attends, il est logique mon livre. » Intervient Duo avec sérieux cette fois.

« Non, il me dit de préparer un bain pour je ne sais qui – Manon, ou Mélanie - alors qu'on a qu'une douche… »

Nouveaux éclats de rire du côté de Duo.

« T'as raison, t'y connais rien en cuisine » Dit-il en pouffant sous le regard vexé du brun.

« Je n'allais pas faire de la cuisine avec un dictionnaire ! »

« Non, non… L'as des jeux de mots qui doit prendre un dico quand il lit un livre pour débutants ! » Éclate de nouveau le natté.

« … »

« Allons, te vexe pas. C'est mignon quand même ton truc même si ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Je ne le suis pas. »

« Tant mieux. Ecoute, je suis quand même content que tu aies fait l'effort. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu tiennes le pari…»

« … »

Heero hausse un sourcil sentant venir le piège…

« … de faire de la cuisine maison. »

« Mission acceptée. »

« Merci. »

Le brun sourit un plan tout prêt dans la tête.

« … Mais s'il te plait. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne vas pas demander à une retraitée de te préparer un repas dans son pavillon de banlieue, pour le rapporter ici, en échange de je ne sais quoi, ok ? »

Le métis devient limite vert en entendant ça…

Comment va-t-il faire alors ?

Reste plus qu'à trouver un gentil petit retraité…

 

* * *

 

 **OWARI**


End file.
